Unique love
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Terra and Ven are in love with Aqua but when Xion comes along Ven gets somemore time with Aqua. Terra and Xion team up to stop them from falling in love but they better hurry before time runs out for Ven and Xion.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this night..cold?" Aqua said laying on the floor looking up at the stars. The sky was really dark so it made the stars stick out.

"Yeah it is, hey Aqua do you want me to go get you a sweater?" Terra asked

"Yes please" Aqua said looking at him. He left

"Aqua.." Ven said laying next to her with his arms crossed behind his head

"Yeah Ven?"

"I like someone but im not sure how to tell her can you help me?" Ven said sitting up and looking into Aqua's eyes

"Well Ven, if that girl were like me i would love it if someone took me to the beach or something like that then asked me out. And if you want to keep her take her places you go to let her know you always want to be with her." Aqua said sitting up too

"Oh..Well Aqua..-" Ven was cut off by Terra running back with Aqua's sweater.

"Thank you Terra, now Ven what were you gonna say?" Aqua looked at Terra then back at Ven

"Umm..thanks." He said trying to pull it off with a smile.

"No problem." Aqua said with a warm smile that Ven thought was worth dieing for.

"Ven!" A girl with a black hooded dress came running and hugged him

"Oh is this who you're talking about Ven?" Aqua said looking at the girl.

"No i don't even know who this is." He said akwardly looking at the girl

"Ven it's me Xion!" She said.

"Umm..sorry i honestly don't know who you are." He said.

"Well don't act stupid maybe you can score with her." Terra whispered as he walked by Ven. *But i have another girl in mind* Ven thought as he looked at Aqua who was laying back on the floor.

"Umm im sorry i don't know you and not to be mean but you're kinda freaking me out." Ven said scratching the back of his head.

"Well Ven, don't be rude Xion would you like to watch the stars with us?" Aqua asked

"Sure." Xion walked to Aqua and layed next to her. Ven walked toward Aqua but a heartless jumped out. In a flash Ven had his keyblade out and started attacking the heartless. Aqua got up and summoned her keyblade but Terra grabbed her shoulder.

"Get out of here. Help Xion." Terra said

"But-" Xion was cut off by Aqua pulling her away. Then three giant heartless appeared infront of them Aqua started attacking them but they were too strong them made Aqua fall to the floor and she fainted. Terra and Ven both saw and rushed to her aid.

"Ven let's take care of the heartless." So Terra and Ven started attacking the heartless, one of them started running to Aqua and Xion and Ven and Terra saw but couldn't do anything 'cause they were too busy.

"I'll take care of this one." Xion said summoning a keyblade and took out the giant heartless in one shot. After the boys were finished they ran to Xion and Aqua.

"Xion why didn't you tell us you were a keyblade willder?" Terra asked

"Well i tried but blue girl here pulled me away before i could talk." XIon said pointing to Aqua who was still passed out *Blue girl?* Ven thought

"Well lets just get Aqua taken care of." Terra said as he was picking up Aqua. They started walking to Terra's house and he placed Aqua on the sofa.  
"Well i guess she'll have to stay here until she wakes up." Terra said as Xion and Ven nodded.

"Well i don't have anywhere to sleep." Xion said.

"Hey Ven she could stay at your house right?" Terra asked

"Sure" Ven said.

"Ven go in my room and find the healing berry." Ven went into Terra's room. It was a big room with a king sized bed and a flat screen t.v. and a desk with 6 boxes on it. Ven looked through the first box but all that was in it was nothing but clothes. *Ok so this is clohes.* Ven thought as he moved the first box. The second one had alot of 'book of spells' in it *Spells i might need one of these* Ven thought as he put the smallest one in his pocket. The third one had pictures of thier old adventures. *He really has this stuff?* Ven thought as he chuckled. When he moved the fourth one he was shocked to see a box full of pictures of Aqua *Why would he have pictures of her?..unless-*

"Ven did you find it yet?" XIon asked knocking on the big door. Quickly he moved the box and found the healing berry then ran outside but he opened the door and fell on Xion.

"Oh im sorry" Ven said as he got up and streched out his hand to Xion. She took it and got up.

"No problem Ven" she said with a warm smile. So they walked back to the living room where Aqua and Terra were

"Here Terra." Ven said as he tossed it to him. He cut it open and carefully lifted Aqua's shirt and rubbed the juice that was inside on her cuts. *He's lucky he gets to touch her like that.* Ven thought. *Oh but that's why he is obsessed with her* Ven thought. Then stupidly said

"Hey Terra what if she stays at my house with me and Xion?" Ven then realized how stupid that was

"Why?" Terra asked. Ven thought then came up with something.

"What if a heartless trys to get her? She'll have me and Xion to help her." Ven said.

"True okay. Ven get her." He picked up Aqua then blushed. Xion got jelous and so did Terra. *He's holding her so gently and even when she's asleep she seems like she thinks she's in a right spot* Terra thought.

"Where am I?" Aqua said getting up

"Ouch!" Aqua fell to the floor.

"Aqua!" Ven said running to her. He picked her up *So this is who was carring me last night?* Aqua thought

"I think you should rest you got hurt pretty bad" Ven said. Then he looked into Aqua's eyes. But she looked away which kinda disapointed him.

"Where's Xion?" Aqua asked.

"She's taking a shower." Ven said as he looked into the mirror that was infront of them. *The mirror shows Aqua and me but what i see is a perfect couple, too bad she doesn't feel that way about me* He sighed . Aqua looked at the mirror *I noticed every since we were little Ven's face was always next to me* Then Aqua looked at Ven

"Is something wrong?" Aqua asked

"No not at all" Ven lied. Then Ven used a cure spell on Aqua which he learned from the book he stoll.

"Goodmorning Aqua how are you?" Xion walked in as she brushed her short black hair, then it occured to Aqua*When i got attacked it didn't feel like a heartless it felt like more of a..keyblade*

she thought as her eyes widend

"Good thank you. Ven helped me and now im feeling better." Aqua said as she looked at Ven. And he looked back at Aqua, and Xion saw and she didn't like it at all

"Ven can you help me zip up my coat please? Aqua i would aske you but i don't want you hurting yourself."

"Sure" Ven got up and followed her to his room. Xion left with an evil look in her eyes.


	2. Backstabbers

"So is this where i zip it up?" Ven asked

"Yeah" Xion said while she held the coat and she "accendently" droped it.

"Opps." Ven closed his eyes and blushed. She put a towel on and kissed him. Ven pulled away pulled but he was too late.

"Oh im sorry" Aqua whisperd then ran away.

"Aqua it isn't what it seems like!" Ven said as followed her. He chased her until she fell on the top of a hill.

"Aqua!" he ran to her. She started crying. But Ven started wipping her tears.

"Why did you run away?" Ven asked

"I have to meet Terra so he can help me with my cuts." She said

"Why are you crying?" He asked

"'Cause i hurt myself." She lied deep down she was sad 'cause he kissed her.

"Well let me help you." He picked her up and walked her to Terra's house and they got to the yard.

"Thanks Ven but i think i can take it from here." Aqua said.

"No i wanna be there with you." Aqua blushed then they walked in.

"Hey Aqua you know it's alright for letting me wait for an hour!" Terra said.

"I'm sorry something got in the way of my thinking."

"Ven i need to take her to start healing her so give her to me." He handed her to him. And within a hour she was done.

"Thanks Terra i feel much better." She said. Then she kissed him on the cheek then he and Ven left *She's the girl i go crazy about, my girl and she's spending to much time with him.* evil thoughts ran through Terra's head. And when Aqua and Ven came home they saw Xion the sofa. As they passed her to go to Ven's room evil thoughts also ran through her head. *He's mine i love him even when he was _Roxas* _

"So Aqua do you wanna sleep in here tonight?* Ven asked waiting for an answer.

"Sure." She said with a warm smile.

"But i just need to get my stuff from the sofa."

"Okay" Ven said. She walked to living room where Xion was and Xion whisperd something to her.

"He's mine no matter what you do. i knewn him before you did." Xion said in a evil voice.

"Psh i knewn his since we were 5 years old." Aqua backfired.

"Well i known him since he was Roxas."

"Huh?..Who's Roxas?" Aqua said? Xion layed down

"Goodnight.." Aqua went back to Ven's room with her pajamas on. He was on one side and she went on the other side.

"Goodnight Aqua." Ven said

"Goodnight Roxas..i mean Ven" Aqua said hoping he wouldn't notice. He did but he didn't say anything. *Who's Roxas?..and why does that name seem so familiar?* he thought. That night Ven opened his eyes and saw his arms around Aqua. He couldn't believe he was cuddling Aqua. Then she turned and her head was under his neck. He enjoyed the feeling and he went back to sleep. To him that was the best night of his life. Aqua woke up in morning and saw that they were cuddling her but she didn't do anything about it until he woke up. He got up and took a shower. Aqua walked into the living room and saw Xion bringing heartless in the house and one of them went to Aqua and took her into a portal Xion created. It was cold and dark and scary in the portal. When they got out Aqua had no idea where she was. They were in a room with white capsule like things one with a dog in it, another with a duck. But they walked into a diffrent room and they saw the biggest capsule with a boy that sorta looked like Ven in it. He had Ven's face but diffrent hair. And he was more of a tan color. Xion tied her to a pole and she couldn't get out. Then another portal appeared but Terra stepped out of it.

"Terra please help me!" Aqua yelled

"Sorry princess we gotta get rid of Ven first." Terra said as he and Xion left. Leaving Aqua in the room with that boy.

"Help! Somebody! please!" Somehow it got to that boy's ears and he opened his eyes and saw Aqua. She would have started screaming but she saw Ven when she looked at the boy. But when he closed his eyes again he looked the same again

"Aqua's in trouble!" Ven said. As he looked at Xion

"Ven please can you try to forget her she's with Terra right now so focus less on her and foccus more on me" she said directing his chin.

*Someone! help please!* Ven heard it in his head again the when he closed his eyes and saw Aqua tied to a pole.

"We have to help her!"Ven said as he started running but Terra stoped him.

"Terra we have to go help Aqua shes in trouble!" But Terra grabed his neck and lifted him and threw him in a portal. *Why does this seem so familiar?* Ven thought. Then they were in a Island. Terra tied him to a tree then left. About an hour later a red headed girl and a guy with silver hair came up to him.

"Who are you?" the silver haired boy said

"Kairi, Riku!" Ven said in a diffrent voice.

"That sounded like Sora and it kinda looks like him" Kairi said

"Please you need to help me i need to save my friend Aqua!" Ven said

"Aqua? Does Aqua have blue hair and blue eyes?" Kairi said.

"Yeah."

"I know her she saved my life when i was younger." Kairi said.

"Yeah, and she's the reasson Sora's still my friend." Riku said as he cut the rope that Ven was tied to. Then tears ran down Ven's face

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah it's just i never knew she did those things." Ven said

"You mean those kind things. But stop talking and go save her I'll help you Riku said as he summond his keyblade and so did Ven.

"Okay let's go. Wait how are we gonna get to her i mean i know where she is but i don't know how to get to her." Ven said with a frown. Then a girl walked out of Kairi.

"Here." The girl said

"My name is Namine. You'll need this to get to Aqua." Namine said as she pointed to the portal.

"Thanks Namine." Ven said as he and Riku ran throught it.

"Where are we?" Ven asked

"This is Namine's house." Riku said as they were looking at it.

"Well we better go in." Ven started walking but Riku grabbed him

"We have to stick together. Anyone could get lost in there." Ven nodded. *Don't worry Aqua we're coming* Ven thought and they walked in. Not knowing what was inside or who was inside.

"So do you like Aqua or something?" Riku asked. Ven blushed.


	3. Aquas back!

"Well..allittle." Ven said as they walked in *This place is huge.* Ven thought.

"So what do you like about her?" Riku asked as they were walking through the house.

"Well i love her hair, when she brushes it, it sends a chill down my back, and her eyes, are like big beautiful lakes, and her smile, it drives me crazy, and her personality, is unique. I love everything about her i guess." Ven said

"That's just like Sora, he's in love with Kairi. And it's just like Kairi said you sorta look like him." Riku said as heartless appered. They started fighting them but when they took out one another appered so they started running away. Then they lost them.

"Good we got away." Ven said. Then they started walking.

"So who's Sora?" Ven thought outloud.

"He's my bestfriend." Riku said as he saw someone walking thier way.

"Terra.." Ven whispered.

"Who's that?" Riku asked but Ven walked in front of Terra.

"Terra where is she?" Ven said with a low gowl.

"Why should i tell you?" he said as he summond his keyblade. And Ven and Riku did the same. They started fighting. Terra started using the darkness to help him.

"So you think that's the true power of the darkness..well you were wrong!" Riku said as darkness started taking over his body and he changed into a diffrent person and took Terra out with one shot. Ven got confused and pointed his Keyblade to Riku.

"It's me Ven but in a diffrent form. C'mon let's go look for your friend." They started walking forward. They saw a room and opend the door. And it was a big white room with drawings all over the walls and they saw Namine and Kairi tied to a chair.

"Kairi Namine!" Ven yelled as he ran to them but Xion appered

"Xion you monster! let them go!" Ven yelled

"I will hun. Just not right now." then heartless appered Ven and Riku fought them and they got to Kairi and Namine.

"Ven get them somewhere safe. I'll deal with her." Ven nodded then ran out behind the girls.

"Ven i know where you friend is but it's kinda far." Namine said while running.

"Okay then Namine wanna lead the way?"

"Sure." they started running until a giant heartless appered. Ven ran infront of the girls and started attacking it. When he was done he heard Aqua in his head. *Someone please help! Ven i need you theres a heartless!* Ven heard her then started running faster. A fire grew in his heart and heartless appered. Suddenly Ven summond two keyblades and started attacking them. *I gotta get out of here* Aqua thought she summond her keyblade and it cut the rope. She summond two keyblades also and started running out of the room. She stoped and looked at the boy

"Sora.." Aqua whisperd then ran away. Her keyblade scraped the floor as she was running. She ran along a walk away on the top and Ven and everyone else was on the bottom. Then something caught her eye

"Ven!" Aqua yelled looking down at him. He stoped and looked up

"Aqua!" Ven said happy. Aqua jumped down and she hugged Ven. He was happy she was safe and he hugged her back.

"Heartless!" Kairi yelled then quickly Aqua and Ven pulled away and summond thier two keyblades and they took out the heartless.

"Aqua!" Kairi yelled then hugged her.

"Kairi?" Aqua said

"This is the second time you saved me huh?" Kairi asked

"Yeah" Aqua said with a smile.

"And who are you?" Aqua said with a smile and looking at Namine

"Im Namine, please Aqua you were in a room with a boy right?" Namine asked

"Yeah..Sora" Aqua said which made Kairi and Ven shocked. *How does she know him?*

"You know Sora?" Kairi asked

"Yeah"

"Aqua you need to tell me what room you were in." Namine said. Then Aqua pointed to the room.

"Okay we have to get up there." Namine said as they started running. There was two stairs to go up and they were really close to eachother. They all ran and ran up the 1st long stairs. Until they finaly reached the 2nd floor. They were all tierd

"Namine how many floors are there?" Aqua asked

"Uhh 4." They all sighed

"Well we can't give up now!" Aqua said

"She's right" Ven said

"Let's go!" Kairi said. So they started running again. Then they reached the third floor which seemed longer and there was a giant heartless.

"Let's do this Ven" They took out their keyblades and took it out.

"Yeah!" Aqua said slaping Ven's hand. And they continued running up the stairs. The last floor was the longest and their were heartless on the stairs. Aqua and Ven were ahead running and taking out the heartless. *Why does this seem familiar?* Ven thought.

"We're almost there!" Namine said.

"Yay!" Aqua said jumpping. They were almost there and they were all happy but Aqua and Ven didn't know what was ahead of them. But something shocked them they saw Xion running on the other side and Riku was chasing her.

"RIku!" Ven yelled

"I got it just keep running!" Riku yelled. They all did what he said until the reached the last floor. And they opened the door...


	4. promises have to be kept

They passed the capsule things and Ven yelled

"Donald! Gofy!"

"Who?" Aqua asked

"Uhh i don't know." Ven said

"Aqua where was Sora?" Namine asked.

"Behind that door." She pointed to the wall

"Uhh theres nothing there." Kairi said. Then Aqua used her keyblade to unlock the door then they walked in.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled then ran to him.

"How do we get him out?" Aqua asked as Namine drew something. And Xion walked in and was in one of those capsule things.

"The only way to wake him up is to give him Ven and Xion's memories but that will mean they will disappear for a while" Namine said

"What? Ven can't go!" Aqua said

"Aqua it's alright." Ven said

"Not to me it isn't Ven i'll miss you too much." She started crying. Ven went up to her and huged her.

"Aqua i promise I'll be back so we can take a walk on the beach and i'll ask you a question okay?" Ven said looking into her eyes

"Ven, i love you." Aqua said, Ven kissed her forehead

"Aqua i love you too." she kissed him on the lips and she didn't want him to walk away but he had to.

"Promise me that you'll come back okay?" Aqua said looking at him.

"I promise."

"Now, Ven if you will stand infront of Sora." Riku took Xion out and held her infront of Sora. His capsule opened then Ven and Xion fainted.

"Ven!" It was the hardest thing for Aqua to see. Then they dissapperd. And Sora's eyes opened and Riku, Kairi, and Namine ran to him.

"Sora you safe!" Kairi said and he hugged them

"Hey guys" He said but then he looked behind everyone and saw Aqua in a ball position and crying. He walked to her and said

"Aqua is that you?"

"Y-yeah h-hi S-sora" She couldnt talk right cause she was crying then Sora bent down and said something that sounded like Ven's voice

"Don't cry Aqua i promised i will be back." Then he kissed her. Sora stood up then reached out his hand. Aqua didn't take it but instead she said

"I have to be leaving now. Bye everyone." She walked out with a frown and everyone watched her. *Why does it feel like something important is gone?* Sora thought. Sora and the crew went to Donald and Gofy and they woke them up. Everything was back to normal for everyone except for Aqua. She went back to her world and she layed on the floor watching the stars alone. *He promised he will be back..*


End file.
